


害怕的时候千万别逃跑

by GraceWinter91



Series: 特工、射手和刺客的惊奇故事 [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Doctor Who/Avengers Crossover Fusion, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceWinter91/pseuds/GraceWinter91
Summary: 这是乐河加入神盾局的一周年纪念日，自克林特•巴顿和菲尔•科尔森在保加利亚找到她并将她带进神盾局以来已经一年了。对于一个独自生活了这么多年的人来说，这算得上是个里程碑。因此，克林特在发现自己的搭档准备跑路的时候，全然不觉得惊讶。
Series: 特工、射手和刺客的惊奇故事 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472768
Kudos: 2





	害怕的时候千万别逃跑

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Run When You're Scared](https://archiveofourown.org/works/711046) by [mountain_born](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_born/pseuds/mountain_born). 

> ###### 作者按：
> 
> 再一次，我必须向**like_a_raven**大声喊出对她校对能力的赞美。没有她的参与，这一系列的作品将会蹩脚得多。
> 
> 接下来，我打算发表我为这个宇宙写的第一篇多章节事件小说，并开始深入挖掘AU乐河的历史和背景。

_2006_ _年_ _9_ _月_

乐河终于试图逃离的那天，克林特在中央火车站找到了她。

就逃脱计划而言，她并没有付出太多努力，克林特想。乐河刚结束了四天的休假，这是她恢复工作的头一天。她本来可以在那四天里的任何时候出逃，可以在他们发现她离开之前取得九十六小时的领先优势。然而她偏偏挑了一个自己应当在基地的日子消失，这么一来，克林特和科尔森肯定会注意到她不见了。

克林特甚至不必去车站商店或站台搜寻。他在中央大厅里一个靠墙的角落发现了乐河，她正盘腿坐在地上，身边放着旅行背包，腿上搁着一本打开的书。即使只是远远地瞧了一眼，克林特也能看出她实际上并没有在阅读。

克林特把手插进外套口袋里，看了她几分钟。老实说，他曾一直在某种程度上期待着发生这样的事情。自从他们将乐河带入神盾局以来，已经差不多整整一年了。过了这么久，人们往往会停止评估。或者，如果你是乐河的话，会重新评估。

乐河从三月起就转正了。她表现得就像在神盾局基地生活了一辈子似的，克林特知道她在城里也找到了住所。他们已经正式搭档了六个月，并且合作融洽。

他们的团队——科尔森、克林特和乐河——已经在神盾局内部有了几分名声。三周前，他们在意大利完成了一项连弗瑞都觉得或许无法完成的情报工作。在工作间隙，科尔森和乐河打了个赌，看她能否找到年长特工身上的四个纹身的具体位置并说出它们的内容（这个赌极大地娱乐了克林特）。任务结束后，他们在撤退前去了间意大利餐厅庆祝，科尔森莫名其妙地就被女服务员亲了一下，当他想方设法擦掉脸上的红色唇膏的时候，乐河与克林特都笑疯了。

就连走回安全屋时科尔森被一个蠢笨的青少年的滑板车撞倒的事也没能令气氛压抑多久。

那真是美妙的一周。

所以，或许现在他们置身此地一事也没那么令人惊讶，克林特想。乐河总是“进一步、退三步”。她会忘记保持距离，真正让自己坦然地享受他们的陪伴，然后她就会像是抓着自己再次往后拉一样。过去的一年中曾发生过这种情况，但从未如此极端。

她以前从来没有打包过行李。至少他没有意识到。

当克林特在她旁边的地板上坐下时，乐河没有抬头，也没有移动。

“我一直都很喜欢这个车站，”沉默了几分钟后，他说道，“就是没什么理由经常来这里。自从美铁改道宾州车站之后，这儿的火车就再也没多少地方可去了。但我喜欢它。这是一个观察人的好地方。”

乐河没有回答。她丝毫没有显露出她知道克林特在那儿的任何迹象。克林特将头倚在墙上，看着穹顶上画的星空图。

“你知道吗，”他说，“我听说在他们做那些个修复工作之前，你甚至都看不见那个。他们以为是烟熏的，确实是。不过是被香烟熏的。你能信吗？”

乐河唯一的反应就是把下巴收得更紧了一点。

“话说，你的火车什么时候开？”他问。

乐河漫无目的地用拇指搓着书页的边缘。“十一点三十分。”她头也不抬地说道。

克林特向服务台上方的钟投去了多余的一瞥。已经两点三刻了。

“我想你错过了。”他说。

乐河只是点了点头。

“你怎么没上车？”他问。当克林特觉得大概等不到答案了的时侯，便动了动，把肩膀靠在她的肩头。她没有移开，他把这看作是个令人鼓舞的迹象。“怎么了，河？你为什么要走？我以为一切都很好。”

乐河将头轻倚在身后的墙壁上。“是很好。”她的嗓音有些嘶哑，“这就是为什么。”

克林特数着过往行人，等她说下去，其间有二十三个人经过他们身旁。没有人注意他们。他们都在看风景或者跑着去赶火车。

“我不……”乐河的声音响起，她再次低下头，“我不擅长有所归属。”

“嗯。在进神盾局之前，我也不擅长。”

她又回去操心起书页来：“你是说陆军？”

乐河知道他人生故事的大纲。她知道他很小就没了父母。她知道他十三岁时出走，去了马戏团，并在那里学会了射箭。（即使科尔森已经证实了这一段，乐河对此仍然持怀疑态度。）她知道他离开马戏团去参了军，并成功地惹了一身麻烦，当科尔森现身招募他时，他正在监狱里等待军事法庭的审判。

最后那一部分是他特别确保乐河了解的。他认为她知道自己与谁一起工作很重要。

“陆军，”克林特点头肯定，“还有之前的卡森嘉年华会。在那之前还有八个寄养家庭。”他轻轻摇了摇头，“我想你可以说我的态度问题并非是从军队里开始有的。”

乐河把头微微转向他的方向，还是不去看他。

“你才七岁。你能有多少‘态度问题’？”

“我猜是各种各样的问题。我是个受到过精神创伤的小孩子，总是哭闹，还会打想要帮助我的人。肯定很难对付。”克林特伸直双腿，两脚交叉，“我父母在一场车祸中丧生。当时我和我哥哥巴尼都坐在后座。我们几乎是一团糟。”

乐河的大拇指停下了揉搓书页的动作。“你有一个哥哥？”她问道。

“有的。有过。”克林特耸了耸肩，“我很久没见过他了。”

克林特甚至不知道巴尼是活着还是死了。多半还活着。他相当肯定如果巴尼死了，科尔森会告诉他的。就像他们总对乐河说的那样，来自过去的细节也可能构成安全隐患，因此克林特确信他的负责人已经把找到并监视巴尼当作了自己的职责。但是克林特完全没有兴趣去挖掘他的那部分过去。

“不过没错，”他继续说下去，“巴尼。我的哥哥。他差不多比我大四岁。你还想谈态度问题呢。”克林特轻笑一下，摇了摇头，“就别提日积月累的不良影响了。基本上，唯一一件比让我们待在一起更糟的事就是威胁要分开我们。这就是我们逃去嘉年华会的原因。”

而最终，巴尼也抛弃了他。

“我们大概是吓坏了几个体面的家庭，”克林特说，“当然，其中一些就只是令人沮丧。有的养父母连盆栽都照料不好，更不用说孩子了。”

乐河默默地点头。“我的很好。”过了片刻，她说道。

克林特低头看着她。她的几缕头发滑落到了发夹外面，半遮住了她的脸庞。不过她飞快地抬了一下头，自他到来后第一次对上了他的视线。

“我知道你是怎么想的，”她说，“你每次都会露出那种表情。你认为他们对我做出过可怕的事情，让我变成了那个样子。但是他们没有。他们真的是好人。我说不准他们会怎么看待如今的我。”

“那么，他们怎么了？”克林特问。

乐河艰难地咽了口唾沫，再次垂下眼帘：“他们已经去世很长时间了。”

克林特点点头。“你的亲生父母呢？”他冒险问道，“艾米莉娅和罗里。你考虑过联系他们吗？”

乐河甚至没等他问完问题就摇了摇头。“没有。就算他们看到我也认不出来了。所以……”她清了清嗓子，“为什么是陆军？”

他毫不惊讶于话锋的急转。若是她再多说些关于她家庭的事，克林特倒会震惊了。她说了这么多已经很让他讶异了。

“当时看起来是个好主意？”他顺着转变的话题说道，“我不知道。我那会儿十七岁，觉得在卡森再也待不下去了。我初中辍学了，这种事情多少会限制你的选择。所以，我把年龄往大里报了几个月，伪造了一张高中文凭，然后应征入伍。我这个兵当得还不错。”

乐河合上了书，双手弯起来拢住书脊：“可你却要上军事法庭。”

“是啊。生活中有些方面是我在行的，而其他方面就不行了。我尤其擅用步枪。也擅长作为部队的一员行动。但我不太善于服从那些我认为是胡扯的命令。我和我的指挥官相处得不怎么样。我不断因为违抗命令而招来麻烦。后来的一个周末，我在没有休假的情况下就和一个伙计离开了，结果被军队以脱逃的罪名扔进了牢房。他们开始细查后，很快便发现我的材料是伪造的。这只会令我的境况雪上加霜。”

“科尔森是怎么找到你的？”乐河问。

“我的律师是他大学的同窗好友。他认为要帮我摆脱指控是没戏了，但我猜他觉得神盾局没准用得上我。他打电话给菲尔。菲尔来跟我谈了谈。他给了我一份工作，从那以后我就一直待在这里了。”

“就那么容易？”乐河说。她的声音变得有些脆弱。

“天啊，没有，”克林特立马答道，“头几个月我把菲尔折腾得够呛。我以为神盾局会掉过头来反咬我一口，就跟我落脚过的其他地方一样。我以为事实会证明菲尔只是又一个我指望不上的人。但那没有发生。原来这是我人生中抓住的最幸运的一次机会。我想有些人就是属于神盾局的。我想如果你愿意的话，你也可以成为其中之一。”

“我不知道我行不行。我……”克林特看到乐河的双手紧握成拳，她开始飞速地讲话，就像在与闭嘴的冲动作斗争一般，“事情总是会变糟的。你开始觉得这个地方像家，又不得不离开它。你关心别人，又失去他们。你相信某些东西，却发现它们是谎言。踏出最初的那一步又有什么意义？”

克林特皱了皱眉：“我不是要对你指手画脚，河，但你才十九岁。你太年轻了，不该就这么放弃全世界。”

她再一次抬头看着他，扯出一个他见过的最勉强的笑容。“如果我告诉你我的内心更苍老呢？”她说道。

“我会说我懂。”他们所过的生活似乎就是会导致这种结果，“你看，我知道在加入神盾局这件事上我们没有给你一个真正的选择，”克林特说，“我挺希望当时的情形能有所不同的，然而木已成舟。”

如果他不去神盾局，就只有上军事法庭，在军事监狱里服刑，因劣迹而退伍，没有前途可言。乐河基本上只能选择入伙或是被杀。两者都不适合用来制作激励人心的征兵视频。

“但是不管我们怎么走到这一步的，它都不算是件坏事，不是吗？我的意思是，照你所说，你会逃走正是因为你喜欢这里。我也懂这种感受。当你意识到自己又有了点什么可失去的时候，那可真他妈吓人。”

他假装没有注意到乐河用拇指钩住衬衫袖口擦了擦眼睛。

“你真的想离开吗？”他问。

在乐河回答之前，他只用数上五个路人。

“我不知道。”她说。她再次把头往后靠，看着天花板上的星星，眼圈红红的。她往前伸直双腿，然后他们就在那里紧挨着坐了一会儿。“你把我带回去时科尔森会有多生气？”她问道。

克林特耸耸肩：“不会比我这么干的那回更生气了。”

那吸引了她的注意。

“你？_你_从神盾局逃跑了？”

“在我加入七个月的时候。”克林特点头，“我一路跑到了纽黑文【注】。”  
【译者注：纽黑文位于美国康涅狄格州境内。】

“发生了什么？”

“几小时后菲尔出现了，在车站找到了我。我们坐下来聊了一会儿。然后他拿起我的包，给我们买了两张回纽约的车票，我们就回家了。”

这让克林特觉得自己又回到了七岁，不过是以一种其实还挺安慰人的方式。但他绝不会大声承认这一点。

“无论如何，”他说，“你忘了最有说服力的回来的理由。”他在乐河望向他时严肃地扬起眉毛，“食堂今晚有牧羊人派。”

乐河惊疑地盯了他片刻，他才忍不住咧开嘴。她呛了一声，然后哈哈大笑起来。

“怎么了？这是道稀奇古怪的英国菜。正对你胃口。”

乐河再次擦了擦她此刻已经泪流不止的双眼：“那玩意才不是牧羊人派。那就是当中加了一勺土豆泥的炖牛肉。”

“正是。”克林特朝她靠了一下，就像给了她一个没有伸手的拥抱，随后站了起来。他一手拎起乐河的背包，一手扶她起身。“来吧。我们回去吧。”

乐河点点头。“嗯。”她说着，在挺直脊背的时候蹙了下眉。她又拭了拭脸颊，有点不高兴地瞪了一眼克林特。“要是你告诉科尔森我哭了，我就把你从基地的一头揍到另一头。”

“成交。”克林特说道，将他闲着的那条胳膊短暂地搭在了她的肩膀上，同她一道走下楼梯去坐地铁。

*****

克林特在去食堂跟乐河碰头的途中顺便去了趟科尔森的办公室。

“嘿。我们回来了。”他说。

科尔森从他的文书工作里抬起头来瞥了他一眼。“你们俩今天玩得开心吗？”他问道。

克林特耸了耸肩。“去参观了中央火车站。”他说。

科尔森因他的言下之意而挑起了眉毛。毕竟，他很清楚自己的特工们今天原本都没有离开基地的安排。

“一切都好吗？”

克林特点点头。“我想会的，”他说道，不再倚着门框了，“你会来和我们一起吃饭吗？今晚有牧羊人派。”

科尔森笑了，把一叠纸订到一起。“当然，”他说，“我十分钟后到。”

克林特转身准备走开，这时他听到他的负责人加了一句：“至少你不必一路奔波到康涅狄格州去。”


End file.
